


A Drabble a Day

by imperativa



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuteness overload, Fluff, I hate Dax and T-money, M/M, Sex, Why do I do this, i hate my life, it's a drabble series, it's for them though, just ask dax, just tell me, kpop too, lol um okay this is sex, mostly mentions of sex bc tbh my smut skills right now are awful, my tags are shitty lmao, there is a kitten involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperativa/pseuds/imperativa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daxii and maybeillride are giving me little prompts and in return, I'm giving them little drabbles. </p>
<p>I'm going to keep this going for a week. So, seven drabbles. Enjoy :)</p>
<p>day 1: soumomo cuddles<br/>day 2: soumomo couch<br/>day 3: rinharu monopoly game<br/>day 4: rinharu grocery shopping<br/>day 5: makorin bath time<br/>day 6: makorin kpop<br/>day 7: souharu kitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daxii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/gifts), [maybeillride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeillride/gifts).



> Someone explain to me why I did no SouRin???
> 
> SouRin is my ultimate ship???
> 
> but nope, this happened instead.

Sousuke panted, coming down from his orgasm as he lightly ghosted his fingertips up and down Momotaro’s sweat-slicked back. He grinned up at Momo as the ginger pulled himself off of Sousuke’s cock and grimaced at their sticky chests. 

Momo pouted and flopped down on the bed next to his lover. “Senpai is always so rough with me,” he whined as Sousuke swirled a finger around in the come that painted the other teen’s heaving belly.

Sousuke licked his fingers and smirked at Momo’s red cheeks. “You liked it.”

Momo grumbled and buried his face in Sousuke’s neck.

“But senpai,” Momo whined some more. “Did we really have to do it in Rin-senpai’s bed?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SouMomo on the couch. That's it really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dax, T, sorry this is late.
> 
> Today was not a fab day. But I'm determined to do this for you two and stick to it!

Momotaro blinked away the sleep from his eyes and attempted to stretch. Keyword: attempted. A pair of strong arms were wrapped around his torso and held him in place.

_Wait, what?_ The ginger haired teen could have sworn that he was playing video games and lounging on Sousuke's ratty old couch while waiting for the latter to come home from class. It was Momo's long weekend, and he was visiting his boyfriend in Tokyo for a quick getaway. Between Sousuke being in Tokyo for uni and Momo finishing his final year at Samezuka as captain of the swim team, the two barely got any one-on-one time.

Speaking of boyfriend...

Momo looked up at his snoring significant other, grinning mischieveously. He pulled the arms from around his waist and turned around, straddling the sleeping man's waist. He leaned down and sucked on Sousuke's collarbone, earning a groan in response. The dark haired man sniffled softly and opened his eyes, gazing into Momo's gold orbs.

"Momo, is there a reason why you're rubbing yourself against my thigh?"

Momo flushed bright red and pressed his forehead against Sousuke's.

"I've just missed you, senpai."

Sousuke smiled fondly at the smaller teen. "Let's take this somewhere else, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk I hate the couch use your imaginations
> 
> they went to Sousuke's room and had sex
> 
> I really can't wait for the monopoly prompt I hate you bOTH


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry monopoly game. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just text. You can clearly tell who is who in this situation. Hopefully. I had a lot of fun with this one.

"Haru! You can't do that. You haven't passed 'Go' yet."

"I passed 'Go' about five times, Rin."

"Yeah, but you can't make this move."

"I don't even want to make this move."

"Haru, why can't you just play like a normal person?"

"I don't like this game."

"Haruuuuuuuuu."

"Don't slam your hands on the kotatsu."

"You already have Boardwalk and Park Place!"

"Hm."

"Haruuuuu!"

"Stop complaining."

"You can't just indulge me this ONE time."

"Stop slamming your hands on the kotatsu."

"I'll slam my hands wherever I damn well please! Now play this game with me!"

"...this isn't what I wanted our evening to be like."

"Yeah, well, you don't have to be such a jerk about it!"

"Stop crying."

"Jesus Christ, Haru. Have a little compassion for once."

"I don't want to play this game. So stop slamming your hands on the kotatsu."

"Fuck the kotatsu-"

"-I would like to fuck you over the kotatsu-"

"Haru, I just wanted to play a nice game of-"

"Hmm."

"Oh, um. Yeah. Let's just. Yeah, let's just clean this game up and...mmph!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clearly Rin's "mmph" is a sign that Haru smashed his lips against him and then fucked him on the kotatsu.
> 
> I'm sorry that this is late. Real life hit me super hard. So. Seeing as I probably won't have this drabble series complete in 7 consecutive days, let's just say it's 7 days in general. I'm trying, I really am.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haruka go grocery shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with Rin and Haruka, I wanted to stick with the dialogue only theme like in the previous prompt. It's much more challenging for me, as a writer, to try and depict these two without describing their emotions and such. Hopefully I nailed it.

"We are not making mackerel again, Haru."

"..."

"Take it out of the cart."

"No."

"We're having beef tonight. And vegetables. Real vegetables that grow on an actual farm."

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are! Take it- oi! Don't walk away from me! Bring the cart back here!"

"No."

"We can't live off of mackerel and rice, Haru."

"..."

"I know it's your favorite. But you need to stop being so stubborn."

"I do not."

"Babe, please. Let me cook us something nutritious- OI, DON'T PUT CANNED PINEAPPLE IN THE CART."

"It tastes good with the mackerel. And it's 'nutritious' enough."

"You're a fucking asshole."

"...says the one who likes to be fucked in the-"

"Haru! We are in public."

"You're turning red."

"Don't change the subject- OI, OI! DON'T PUT MORE MACKEREL IN THE CART!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one ever got me that bible


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MakoRin bathtub sex

“Mmmm, Mako.” Rin panted as he felt his boyfriend’s cock pound against his prostate. “I’m so close-“

Makoto leaned in sucked the red head’s earlobe into his mouth. His large hands stroked up and down Rin’s dick, slick with pre-come and the water from the bathtub they were currently in.

“Come for me, Rin,” the larger male cooed at his lover.

With the husky sound of Makoto’s voice, the lips on his ear, and the hand jerking him off, Rin’s eyes rolled back and white strings of cum poured from his cock. Makoto finished shortly after, spilling his seed into Rin.

Rin panted and grinned at Makoto, who was peppering his face with kisses. He pulled himself from his boyfriend and laughed when he felt Makoto hold him close.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you, too, big guy. But we need to clean up.”

“Rinnnnn, we’re already in the bathtub-”

The two glanced at each other and felt their stomachs drop.

They were in the bathtub. In the water. In _his_ precious water. In _his_ house.

“Fuck.”

“Haru’s going to kill us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SATAN IS MY SAVIOR


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MakoRin KPop.
> 
> Or, Rin telling Mako all about his biases and his favorite bands.

“But what is a ‘bias,’ Rin?”

“Dude, okay. Your bias is the one you like the most, right?”

“Erm-“

“Okay, so from EXO, I really enjoy Baekhyun’s singing, you know? I can always tell when he’s singing, and I can pick him out from the rest because his voice is my favorite. What about you?”

“Uh, I guess Chanyeol-“

“Nah, Mako, you’re more of a ‘Chen’ guy.”

“Sure? I don’t really know anything about this, but I kind of like those BTS guys.”

“DUDE, YES! J-Hope is the best dancer. Chim Chim is a close second.”

“Chim…what?”

“Park Jimin.”

“Right..”

“I really have a thing for P.O from Block B-”

“Block what?”

“-but I’m really more of a SHINee fan, you feel me? Taemin for sure.”

“Shiny?”

“Dude, no. SHINee. It’s written like this.”

“Rin-chan, that’s not how you spell shiny.”

“OKAY MOVING ON.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In no way, shape, or form does this chapter reflect my biases.
> 
> Baekhyun, yes. P.O yes. 
> 
> BTS is definitely Jin, lol.
> 
> Shinee is def Minho.

**Author's Note:**

> someone get me a bible


End file.
